Café Rojo Rosa
by shadowmarialove
Summary: Tenía el pelo café, el sabe esto. El pasó un espejo y vio su pelo, Rojo. Pero ahora el rojo no era más y el rosa era el que había. Su pelo era café, rojo, rosa. Todo lo que podía ver era café, rojo, rosa.


**Yo! Estaba aburrida y decidi traducir esta historia del Inglés al español. Si la leen o no, no es mi problema. Disfruten...o no :)**

**shadowmarialove**

* * *

Café  


.

.

**Rojo**

.

.

_Rosa_

.

.

C

a

f

é

.

.

.

**R**

**o**

**j**

**o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_R_

o

s

a

.

.

Tenía el pelo café, él lo sabe. Fueron unos años que su pelo permaneció café, hasta que lo atraparon. Los monstruos _creados por su propio padre_.

_Natsu se un buen niño y obedece._

Él recuerda el dolor, y la forma en que lo hicieron matar para sobrevivir. Él era el mejor en su juego. Su juego retorcido. Tuvo que ser el mejor y siempre tenia que ganar o no sobreviviría a ver la luz de nuevo. Él no quería morir, por eso el luchaba y mataba. Y la sangre mancha sus manos. Sus pequeñas manos delicadas que no podían hacer más que matar. Él sólo tenía tres años y conocía el dolor y la muerte.

Ellos torturaban a los demás. Eran d-e-s-o-b-e-d-i-e-n-t-e-s. Él obedecía para poder estar sano y salvo. ¿Cómo iba a matar cuando estaba lesionado? No podía, por lo tanto les obedecía. Al resto de los cautivos no les agradaba y le tenían miedo. Él mantuvo su distancia. Él no quería tener sentimientos por ellos y lamentar cuando los matara. Él haría cualquier cosa por ver el sol de nuevo. La luz que brillaría en su rostro, el calor que sentiría. Y cuando por fin sintiera el calor y la luz del sol, entonces sabría que estaba a salvo. Entonces no tendría que matar más y sería _libre_.

Pasaron los años y cuando tenía seis años, finalmente escapó y mató a todos. Se metió en un río y se lavó, nunca se dio cuenta de su reflexión. Se fue, y entró en un pueblo lejos de la selva. Caminó y caminó y caminó. _¿Por qué estaban mirando? ¿POR QUE estaban mirando?_ Él realmente no sabía lo que estaban viendo. De repente, el pánico inundó su sistema. _¿Sabían? ¿Sabían que él los había matado? Esposo. Esposa. Hijo. Hija. Abuelo. Abuela. __**muerto, Muerto, MUERTO!**__ ¿Lo matarían también? A duras penas consiguió su libertad, no quería m__**o**__r__**i**__r__**!**_ Pasó junto a un espejo y vio su cabello.

**Rojo**

.

Sangre

.

Cuerpos

.

Gritos

Comenzó a correr sin saberlo. Profundizando en las afueras de la ciudad. Más profundo, más profundo, más profundo en el bosque. Encontró un río y se lavó y se lavó, pero el color no dejaba su cabello. Conoció a Igneel allí. Él lo miró con curiosidad. Mirando con asombro al niño que gritaba mientras que en el agua. Se lo llevó y a Natsu se le olvidó hasta que vio su reflejo y recordó. Pero ahora no había **rojo** sino _rosa_ era el que había.

_Rosa ... rosa ... rosa_ el color de la _Señora_. Con los ojos de color _rosa_ que eran de color **rojo**, pero luego _rosa_. La mató y se volvió fea con **rojo** en la cara. Sus ojos de color _rosa_ abiertos en todo terror.

Pasaron los años y se fue a Fairy Tail. Nadie había hablado con él sobre eso, y él no había mirado a su reflejo. Siempre volvía la cabeza y miraba a otra parte cuando sabia que había un espejo o cristal cerca de el. Cuando el agua estaba cerca de él, cerraba los ojos hasta que el olor de los árboles lo encontraba. Él nunca volteaba atrás. Porque si lo hacia y miraba, él los v**e**_í_a y oía sus g**r**_i_t**o**_s_ que perseguían su sueño. Pero un día sucedió. Alguien le preguntó. Alguien se había atrevido y el no duraría. Todo estaba callado. Erza había preguntado lo que estaba en la mente de todos, desde el día que había entrado. Él acababa de traer a Lucy a Fairy Tail y ahora ella hizo a Erza que le preguntara. El se quedó callado y Erza entendió, pero Lucy persistía y cometió un p**e**_c_a**d**_o_. Porque era un espejo el que saco y el voltio y miro su reflejo. Tenía el pelo café, **rojo**, _rosa_. Cuerpos. **Sangre.** _Señora._ M**a**t**a**. Él gritó con terror y se cayó de la silla, hacia abajo en el suelo frío. Balanceándose adelante **y** _atrás,_ adelante **y **_atrás_, con las manos en los oídos, porque podía oír sus g**r**_i_t**o**_s_. Ellos trataron de ayudar, realmente lo hicieron, pero él gritaba y gritaba. Llorando y llorando. Y todo lo que podían escuchar eran sus gritos y palabras.

"Café!, **Rojo!**, _Rosa!_"

Y sus rostros mostraban confusión y preocupación, y trataron de ayudar, realmente lo hicieron. Pero una vez más Lucy cometido un pecado y dejó caer el espejo cuando oyó el grito de dolor y terror frío. Natsu tenía la cabeza llena de sangre. Pequeñas p**i**_e_z**a**_s_ de cristal rotas en el suelo frío. Él dejó de gritar y se acordó de algo más. Empezó a llorar y a gritar gritos de agonía, y no podían hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que Poluchka viniera, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ellos trataron de ayudar, realmente lo hicieron, pero lo único que pudo ver fue

Café, **Rojo,** _Rosado_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Depresivo? Diganme si no escribi algo bien! Gracias por leer~**


End file.
